


Observation

by thisisnttheend



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, well this is kind of cute but i owe you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnttheend/pseuds/thisisnttheend
Summary: ralphxsimonSimon is upset that Jack gets everything that he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RichieToziier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichieToziier/gifts).



> Hi, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've taken to writing and posting all of these at school now, which is a new low for me. Lmao. This is for memechiefmaurice, who requested this on my tumblr. If you want anything else, I do requests. Just comment below, my loves. I owe you all.

  
  


Simon had always been a watcher. Since his third day on the island, he had incorporated observation into his daily routine. As soon as the sun started rising over the horizon, creating watercolors in the sky, he uncurled from his sleeping position. He stretched himself out, yawning under his breath. The boy sat in the trees, taking in the chirping of the birds and the quivering of the leaves until the other boys began their chatter. 

Once he got back to camp, he focused his attention on Ralph. Whatever the blond wanted accomplished, Simon would complete. This usually consisted of building shelters or upkeep of the fire, which he really didn’t mind. He always allowed himself a few glances, but he tried not to stare. Ralph’s eyes were a shade of blue that reminded Simon of a dark, stormy sky. When he worked, his hair blew around him, and his face reddened in the sun.

He could tell that Ralph had feelings for Jack, just by the way the blond looked at him. When Ralph noted that “all he had to help him with shelters was Simon,” the younger boy felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He didn’t say a thing. He listened, he watched, but he did not speak.

Simon considered himself to be fairly talented at reading people, but he had known Jack for some time. When he first saw the way that Ralph looked at him, his heart crumpled. His whole life, Jack Merridew got everything that he wanted. Simon was constantly overshadowed. Jack got all of the solos (the ones that Simon constantly wished that he had the courage to have.) He received constant attention back in England, and now he was going to receive it here as well.

He was tall, confident, and constantly the head of attention. The younger boy wished that he could resent him for this, but he was unable to. Though, he knew that Jack would have all of Ralph’s attention as well. He flirted through dominance and manipulation, but Simon prided himself in helpfulness and compassion. There was nothing more that he had to give.

Simon looked up at Ralph with wide, innocent eyes. The blond looked out in shock as his tribe fell apart around him, and he mumbled to Piggy under his breath. The shorter boy sighed to himself, “Ralph,” he mumbled, his cheeks instantaneously turning pink. The older boy looked at him in annoyance.

“What do you need, Simon?” he asked. He started in a sharp tone, but as he continued, his voice softened. Simon’s face screwed up in a frown. He wanted to hide in the trees and sob. He felt a bit as if he was going to faint as well. 

“We don’t need him,” Simon sighed. Ralph gave him a faint smile. Simon smiled back. He felt as if his cheeks were constantly flushed,and he hoped that the other wouldn’t notice. “We can keep a signal fire on our own,” Ralph was so easy to please.

“Let’s go find some firewood,” Ralph nodded. Simon nodded back and followed him into the forest. Piggy stayed back with some littluns still at camp, so it was just the two of them alone. Simon felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but nothing came out. Ralph stared at him in confusion. 

“Spit it out,” he assured. The younger boy shook his head.

“Not important. It’s okay,” He mumbled with a small smile.

“Your face is always red,” Ralph stated. Simon could feel his cheeks becoming even more pink, and he felt like he couldn’t swallow. The dark haired boy leaned onto his toes. Sometimes it made him seem less small. The taller boy sighed in frustration.

“Could you just say it, Simon?” Ralph groaned. SImon looked up at him. 

“You have a crush on Jack,” He murmured. It was a start. The blond turned to him with surprise.

“What?” He asked, “What do you mean?” The nerves were evident in his voice, and he chewed on his lower lip.

“You’d like to kiss Merridew,” Simon trailed off, rubbing his eyes when he felt the clenching of his heart. Ralph opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn’t think of how to respond. “But- I have feelings as well. Feelings for you,” Simon added so softly that it was almost a whisper.

Ralph scrunched up his nose, his cheeks a faint pink. At this point, he could either choose to play it off or address it. He picked up a piece of firewood as he attempted to do the first.

“I don’t- I don’t want to influence your choice but Jack- he’s a bit-” the younger boy mumbled. Ralph was never rendered silent, but at this moment, he was. He thought of all the times that Simon tried to be there for him when Jack wasn’t. He thought of all the other times when the younger boy helped him build a shelter or keep the fire going.

Ralph tried to rub away his blush with his arm. “Come here,” he mumbled. Simon slowly eased forward with a pile of sticks in his arms. “Put those down for a moment,” he added. The dark-haired boy nodded and set the stack down by his feet like a puppy that was eager to please. Their eyes met, and Simon gave him a small smile. Hope glittered in his eyes. Ralph stared back at him. He wouldn’t want to make a fool out of himself.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s waist with awkward uncertainty. He hasn’t used to being the one to initiate things, so he couldn’t say that he had much experience. He had kissed a boy once, and a girl when he was just starting primary school. The thought of it almost made him shudder. 

The younger of the two didn’t have any experience at all. He was young and full of innocence; he hadn’t even been touched like this. Ralph had a hand on the boy’s waist, and Simon felt like he was on fire. He let his eyes flutter shut, not knowing what was to come next.

Ralph sighed as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Simon’s. It was short, just a peck at first. Simon felt paralyzed. He couldn’t move, and he couldn’t speak. The blond connected their lips again for a bit longer the second time. It was gentle and slow and everything that Simon imagined that it could be.

When they separated, Simon picked up his stack of sticks, and Ralph turned away to look for more. Simon’s heart pounded when he realized that the blond wasn’t going to say a thing. “Ralph?” he whispered. The other turned around again.

“Yeah?”

“Did that mean anything to you?” Ralph chewed on his lower lip and picked up another twig.

“I suppose so,” he replied. Simon could feel his eyes starting to water. “Stop bloody crying, Simon,” The older boy sighed. Simon rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” the smaller boy mumbled. Ralph shook his head.

“If you stop crying, I swear, we’ll do it again,” Ralph said with a small grin. Simon grinned back, his tears drying up in their tracks.


End file.
